Get'cha Veemon!
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: I really like the song 'Stronger' by Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged and couldn't help but to make a parody version with Digmon Adventure Season 02 about Veemon. Hope you like. I only own this songs lyrics, nothing more.


Work it, make it, do it, makes us harder, better, faster, stronger.

.

I-I-I-I-If ya try to fight Vee, it's gonna make him stronger!

.

I need you to make a move now, cause he can't wait much longer.

.

Veemon's like totally gonna' beat'cha!

.

You may think you're stronger.

.

But just wait until I pull out my D-3, and Flamedramon's commin' atcha'!

.

Work it harder, make it better, do it faster,

.

So get'cha Veemon.

.

.

.

Get'cha Veemon!

.

So listen to my story that starts with a girl,

.

Who takes me and her friend to the Digital World.

.

Our adventure all begins with me removing an egg,

.

Next thing I know, got a Digimon Partner as tall as my leg.

.

But the villain sends a Monochromon to dispose of us.

.

Breaks my goggles, which makes me furious.

.

So we try to fight back but we cannot win, until I call forth my strength from within.

.

Monochromon then tries to turn my new pal to ash,

.

Though Flamedramon counters with a simple slash.

.

And then the tables are turned as his body turns red, filling our new nemesis with a feeling of dread.

.

Flamedramon then launches himself at that Monochro-thing,

.

And in the process, destroys his Dark Ring.

.

Monochromon may be free but that's only one,

.

But that won't stop us from getting the job done.

.

Whatever's in store, I know we'll win it,

.

Cause I'll just pull out my D-3 and push it to the limit, sayin'

.

.

.

I-I-I-I-If ya try to fight Vee, it's gonna make him stronger!

.

I need you to make a move now, cause he can't wait much longer.

.

Veemon's like totally gonna' beat'cha!

.

You may think you're stronger.

.

But just wait until I pull out my D-3, and Raidramon's commin' atcha'!

.

Work it harder, make it better, do it faster,

.

So get'cha Veemon.

.

.

.

Get'cha Veemon!

.

Well as it turns out soon that Agumon

.

Get's Dark Ringed and turns to SkullGreymon.

.

But now we're in trouble because of that Ken jerk,

.

As SkullGreymon totally went berserk!

.

But don't worry for Agumon will turn out ok, for he's freed by the last one you'd expect would betray.

.

Wormon breaks the Dark Ring controlling his mind,

.

Giving Agumon some escaping time.

.

But Ken catches up with a brand new Spiral, corrupting Agumon and making him viral.

.

.

.

He steals Tai's Digimon,

.

Leaving Tai screamin'.

.

Another Digi-Egg glows,

.

As it somehow knows,

.

That it was meant for me,

.

Seems it's destiny.

.

And now Veemon's goin' to win cause he's about to get

Harder, faster, stronger, better.

.

I-I-I-I-If ya try to fight Vee, it's gonna make him stronger!

.

I need you to make a move now, cause he can't wait much longer.

.

Veemon's like totally gonna' beat'cha!

.

You may think you're stronger.

.

But just wait until I pull out my D-3, and Magnamon's commin' atcha'!

.

Work it harder, make it better, do it faster,

.

So get'cha Veemon.

.

.

.

Get'cha Veemon!

.

.

.

Yeah, use a Magna Blaster!

.

.

.

Work it harder, make it better, do it faster

.

.

.

So Get'cha Veemon.

.

.

.

Common,

.

.

.

Get'cha Veemon!

.

.

.

So then Ken unleashes his ultimate weapon one unfortunate hour, and man

This beast's got a ton of power!

.

But hey, we got this far and we ain't nobody's fools,

.

As shown when we get the Digi-Egg of Miracles.

.

We use its power to take on Kimeramon, an unstopable force!

.

Magnamon blasts him down and he's wins of course!

.

We then show Ken that his ways were wrong,

.

And that's why nobody's gonna' mess with our Digimon! Yeah!

.

.

.

I-I-I-I-If ya try to fight Vee, it's gonna make him stronger!

.

I need you to make a move now, cause he can't wait much longer.

.

Veemon's like totally gonna' beat'cha!

.

You may think you're stronger.

.

But just wait until I pull out my D-3, and Paildramon's commin' atcha'!

.

Work it harder, make it better, do it faster,

.

So get'cha Veemon.

.

.

.

Get'cha Veemon!

.

.

.

Yeah, only main Digimon partner who didn't Dark Digivolve!

.

.

.

So Get'cha Veemon.

.

.

.

Get'cha Veemon!


End file.
